


The Inquisitor’s Fairy Godmother

by StregataDalloStregatto



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Valka Adaar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StregataDalloStregatto/pseuds/StregataDalloStregatto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tired Inquisitor needs a break and Cole has the perfect, and just a little unusual, solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inquisitor’s Fairy Godmother

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you like Dragon Age things and generally fantasy stuff (with some random personal post) here is my Tumbrl!  
> http://stregatadallostregatto.tumblr.com/

Valka touched her hair.  
Her long, soft, chestnut and usually wild hair where styled in an intricate braid and the pale boy didn’t seem to stop his work.  
Sitting alone in the little patch of grass in the garden, hidden between the bushes, the strange couple seemed very relaxed.  
Maybe the Qunari woman had a little puzzled look on her face. It was years since someone offered to brush her hair, but right now she appeared to enjoy what the blonde boy was doing to her mane.  
“I’ve still done. I need more flowers. You like flowers and he too. Wait here.”.  
He disappeared with a soft sound, leaving behind a smiling Valka.  
She didn’t like fights, but she didn’t regret the big one had with Vivienne about Cole’s presence between them. Valka understood very well Vivienne’s point of view. Even an apostate like Valka knew something about spirits and abominations. She fought them in her past life as mercenary and in these days as Inquisitor. Some spiritis were really a threat and she personally had seen some mages failed against their. But, when she was just an apprentice of an apostate mage, she met kind spirits. And fierce ones. And others full of wise.  
Vivienne learned the wrong lesson and, for once, Valka totally agreed with Solas.  
The Fade wasn’t a place full only of nightmares.  
Cole wasn’t a menace.  
He was a strange creature, surely, a presence trapped between two worlds, but not a danger. Not at all. Despite Vivienne dark preditctions and her scepticism about the Inquisitor’s judgment, the Qunary was sure she was completely right. People seemed to forget she had spent a long time with the mercenarys in the battlefields. She could be a healer and not one of the warriors, but even a healer might be able to recognize a danger if she wanted stay alive. Even the Commander, after some debates, had recognise that her decision, after all, could be a good one. Or, at least, not completely bad.  
“Thank you.”.  
She jolted, while Cole was restarting serenely his work, light fingers in her hair “I found the flowers I needed.”  
“Our garden is full of flower, didn’t you like them?”.  
Cole stopped for a second “I like Skyhold’s flowers very much. I like that people being cheerful when they see them, but I needed different ones.”.  
The boy handed her a white flower, while he put carefully the others between her locks, add them to the blue and pale pink ones.  
“Oh, it’s beautiful! I’ve never seen this type! But little one, why did you thank me?”  
“You hope I’ll be happy here and you’re happy I’m here. You… care for me. And you call me with a nice name as Varric does.”  
Valka turned slightly her head, trying to meet his gaze “Of course I care for you and I’m glad you like your nickname, little one. We are friends, aren’t we?”  
“We are.” he nodded, adding some flowers on her braid and others between her horns.  
“It still hurts you.” he spoke quietly, fingers near her broken horn “But it is no longer here. Why it hurts you?”.  
Valka shooked her head “I… “  
“You don’t want to speak about this. Not with me. But you’re scared he didn’t understand.”  
“I’ve done a terrible thing, Cole.”  
“But you know it wasn’t your fault. You had to do that for saving your life. Your mentor failed, not you.”  
“Yes, I know. It’s… complicated, however. Feelings often are. I wanted saving his life, but I failed. Sometime, I think I didn’t try hard enough.”.  
Cole stopped again“You should talk about your memories with him. Strong, brave, but so stubborn… why she doesn’t trust me?”.  
Valka sighed “He thinks that I’m stubborn? Ah! However, it’s not nice spying in other minds, Cole. Useful, I admit, but not nice.”.  
Cole smiled and explained “His thoughts are loud and, when you’re near to him, they become louder. He really cares for you. I want to help you, allow me to help you, hardheaded woman. I can understand his feelings, they’re similar to my nature. Done.”.  
He stood up and Valka put gently her hands on the braid, trying to realize how she looked with that unusual style. The thick and complicated braid was full of flowers and a little crown of them was on her head. A smile blossomed on her face, mirrored on Cole’s face “You like it!”  
“Very much, truly! I didn’t suspect you were so talented! Where you’d learn this?”  
“Evangeline. She teached me, once, while we were travelling. In a village, there was a little girl who asked me to braid her hair, but I didn’t know how to do. So Evangeline showed me and the girl was very happy. She smiled to me and grabbed my hands. It was good.”  
“And you tought that this could help me, because I was distressed. Right?”.  
Cole tilted his head “Yes. You were worried about so many things: the Red Templars and the Venatori, the supplies for the refugees, the dragon caught in the Emprise du Lion. A lot of things. You needed a break.”.  
He looked at her with a faint smile “And your hair too. Why can I have two minutes for me? My hair seem a nest of crows! Maybe I should just cut their. But you didn’t really want this and I agree. It’s unnecessary.”.  
Valka laughed, touching gently his thin shoulder “Can I hug you, little one?”  
“Will this make you happy?”  
“Very much.”  
“Me too. Friends’s hugs are a good thing.”  
“Yes, they really are.”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, and as always, I so much appreciate your likes, reblogs, kudos and comments.


End file.
